Hello? It's America calling
by Succupirequeen
Summary: -adopted from iHaveRainbowveins while she is unable to write- shortened version of original summary: Alex F. Jones Accidently calls Arthur Kirkland, and a strange relationship begins Fem! AmericaXEngland rated t for language, and perviness craziness
1. Misfortunes

**Hello, SQ here, very sad to say that due to stupid teacher assuming s-, I have adopted iHaverainbowveins's story...I'm so sad to not be able to read the original, since it got stopped after part one...but they let me take over...and I will try to keep it in it's original spirit**

**going to try to keep the original pairings ((US-UK, Canada-France, Prussia-Hungary, Japan-China)) please try to bear with me here...please send best wishes to iHaverainbowveins**

* * *

><p>To say Alex was mad was an understatement. She was furious. She was ready to explode. Literally. How could Matthew do this to her. He couldn't just abandon her. She was <em>her<em> for god sake. He was her twin! They were supposed to stick together. How could he leave her stranded in Westerville, a place two hours away from their home in Lima! In front of a damn Dunkin Donuts of all places.

This was not supposed to happen. They were supposed to go to a party at that private school. It was supposed to have the best beer and copious amounts of wine coolers and there were rumors that everyone was going to play "Button". She was so ready to party and get that amazing acid trip but now she was gone.

She growled and held the yellow hood of her raincoat closed around her neck to stop the rain from wetting her dirty blonde hair. She tried to calm herself down. She simply had to call him. She ran under the porch of the now closed establishment before pulling the cell phone out of her pocket. She quickly scanned through her contacts looking for his number before proceeding to dial the number to yell at him.

She heard it ring six times before she heard the phone pickup.

"Hello?" she heard someone answer groggily.

"Matthew what the hell! I can't believe you left me stranded here in Westerville! Dude that's not cool! It's raining! How am I supposed to get home whe-"

"Ma'am I believe you have the wrong number." the other answered.

"Ma'am?" she snorted rolling her cobalt eyes "You do realize you're older than me by seven minutes."

The man on the other line could almost feel her smirking despite not seeing her face. "Listen this is Arthur-"

"Wait, Arthur, Where's Matthew?"

"I don't know." the man now known as Arthur replied, irately now fully awake letting her hear his British accent more clearly.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"London, England."

"Funny Matthew now seriously knock it off. That's a horrible fake accent btw. It so doesn't sound like those kids on Harry Potter."

"I am not Matthew" he huffed "and my accent is not fake. Now I really need to go it's 3 am here." he replied.

"Now I know you're not Matthew. He would never go through the trouble of learning the time difference between London and Ohio." she snorted at the thought.

"Interesting." he responded swiftly.

"Wait so you're like actually English!" she asked excitedly forgetting her anger towards her brother.

"I believe I did say that." Arthur replied in a bored tone.

"Ehmagosh!" Alex huffed excitedly, "do you like have tea with the queen!"

"Do you eat McDonalds with the president?" he asked coldly.

"No" she squeaked quietly into the receiver blushing at her own ignorance and feeling a little of her sudden cheer slip away from Arthur's harsh tone. Arthur almost felt bad for being so rude. Almost. "Not yet. But someday me and will be tight when I'm in the air force." she said quickly getting over her

Arthur nodded before realizing she couldn't see and he quickly hummed into the phone to show he had heard.

"Ehmagosh! Didn't you say it was like three in the morning over wherever you are!" she rushed out.

"I'm in London and yes" he took a few seconds before responding "it's three twenty-nine right now."

"Gosh Artie I'm so sorry." she said using an on-the spot nickname. "It's only ten over here! I feel like a jerk."

"Don't call me _Artie_ you twit" he spat the nickname out as if it were diseased.

"Whatever you say Artie." she said offhandedly obviously not having heard his previous words. Anyways I'll call you later okay. Since we have a time difference and all. I'll call you tomorrow at like eleven I guess."

"Don't call me back you bloody git." he hissed into his phone.

"Okay Artie. Talk to ya tomorrow. I gotta find a way home. Time to hitchhike!" she giggled before ending the call.

"That's danger-"Arthur tried to explain but the click he heard signaled she had hung up. He sighed and started to pray she wouldn't call back in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>A.A.N ((adoptive author's note)) will have a part two, for this as soon as I finish the next part of Bambina<strong>

**~SQ**


	2. Through hell and back

"Mattie!" Alex yelled as she opened her twin's door, with a glare that could kill, she looked like she had been through hell and back, she had several mud stains on her jeans, and on a little splattered on her face, adding to the "I'm going to kill you" look she was currently giving her twin. she didn't care it was early in the mourning, she didn't care that he was fast asleep, with his perverted boyfriend, Francis, all she cared about was how angry she was with her twin.

Ripping the sheet from him, so that he would wake up, she tried to keep from completely snapping. It was thanks to him, that she had the most awkward ride back, that soon turned into her screaming, and having to run the last ten minutes back. Running through the woods, especially at the early hours of the mourning, was not a good idea, and now Alex had to bring her favortie pair of jeans to a specialized cleaners, since she had a limited edition pair she worked her butt off to get.

To sum it all up: she was tired, her clothing was ruined, her hair a mess, and she was ready to maim someone who looked at her the wrong way.

"MATTIE GET UP!" she nearly screamed, causing the other twin to quickly open his eyes. He noticed how angry his sister was, and with the mud and scratches, she looked like a demon sent out of hell. Clutching his stuffed polar bear, he sat up and looked at her. Carefully reaching for his glases, he got a better look at what his sister had been through. Without them, she looked a little blurry, but now...now that he could see what she looked like, he cringed. Her hair looked terrible, her face covered in dirt, and some small scratches, and her clothing...what happened to her.

"You're such an asshole Mattie" Alex screamed, some tears forming in her fierce blue eyes. "Because of you ditching me, hours away from our home, I had to hitchhike!" she paused to remove her tattered raincoat, to reveal her top was also torn. "And that creepy ass commie forced me into his car! To top it off, his fucked up sister attacked me, thinking I was 'stealing her husband'! She atacked me with a knife Mattie! A FUCKING KNIFE!"

Matthew cringed at how cold and angry his sister's words were, as she continued to yell at him, yes he had abandoned his twin, but most of it was his stupid boyfriend's doing, he sweet-talked the naive twin into ditching Alex. By the time they got back, Matthew was exhausted, but Francis had another idea, that the shy twin quickly declined. He was upset with his twin, but he didn't want to do anymore to her. He already felt bad that his boyfriend had coaxed him into ditching her, but now that he heard his creepy hockey friend, Ivan had traumatized her, he felt even worse.

* * *

><p>Alex let out a tired sigh, as she walked into the bathroom, she was disgusted with all of the unfortunate events that had taken place, and now wanted to at least wash some of it away. She had a very long and terrible night, thanks to Ivan and his sketchy dark car, his stalker sister, and having to run through the woods, especially after she watched "The blair witch project" with Kiku her best friend from Japan, just a week ago. In her panic, she could have sworn she saw the witches house, but still ran to her own home.<p>

Ivan, was a creeper by himself, but with his crazy sister, with her delusional thought of 'brother will marry me', made it ten times worse. She had just barely avoided geting stabbed by the psycho sister, and managed to run, despite the fact that Ivan was calling out her name, trying to get her back. Like hell she'd return to him!

Slipping into the shower, she turns the water on, and tilts her head back, letting the dirt, rinse out of her dirty blonde hair, and swirl around, until it went down the drain. Sure, the water stung some of her scratches, caused by Natayla, but she was too preoccupied thinking about that phonecall. In a fit of rage, she managed to mess up one or two digits in her twins cell number, but she wasn't as angry about that.

Taking a handful of strawberry scented shampoo, she thought about the strange man, who answered. Normally when she was angry, it took a lot more to calm her down, especially with how angry she was at being ditched by her own twin.

"Must be a weird British thing..." she thought outloud, as she placed the shampoo on her hair, starting to carefully massage it into her hair. She let out a small laugh when she remembered watching this cartoon, and this disgusting British man, and his pub pals were able to talk the main character out of causing anymore problems. "...must be mind rape or something..." she chuckled, before rinsing the shampoo out.

Looking at the clock, she realized that it was too far into the mourning for her to be able to sleep, and as she turned the water off, Matthew was very strict at times with the water bill, after all, they split the bills, and if she used too much of the hot water, then she would have to pay most of it, she placed a towel around her waist, and quickly walked into her room, before getting her cell phone, and returning. She put conditioner in her hair, so that it could be easily brushed, and sat on the toilet seat, staring at the new contact she had on her list.

"Artie"...she paused "Should I call you now~" She looked at the clock, noting it was now about eight o'clock. "Yeah, I will" she gigled and hit 'send' before putting the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?" she held back a fit of more giggles, when she heard his voice, the acent still the way she remembered.

"Artie, please tell me that's you~" she replied, nervously biting at her lip.

"For the last time, it's Arthur, you git! " he sighed on the other end, "and I asked you not to call..."

"But artie~" she whined. "I had such a terrible night, and my stupid brother is no help when he's with his perverted pedophile of a boyfriend" he could practically sense her depression.

"Then get a bloody therapist!" He let out a small annoyed growl. He wasn't in the best of moods today, to start, his older brother had decided to mess with his tea, and he just got over throwing up for at least an hour, and now this? He didn't want to talk to this girl right now...

"Artie~ Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed today?" she somehow managed to maintain her chipper attitude.

"Stupid siblings..." he muttered, before stopping. Why was he telling a complete stranger this?

"You too?" he nodded, but then corrected himself, after all she couldn't see him, and let out a quick 'yeah'. "I'm so sorry Artie"

"Not your fault" he frowned. "Stupid older brother decided to put ipecac into my tea...just got over throwing up" he wondered whether this girl knew what that was or not. "Ipecac is something used for poison control it-"

"Yeah I know, it makes you puke like crazy" Alex laughed. "I put it in the vodka of this guy who pisses me off. Let's just say a crazy commie puking his guts out, is horror picture worthy" she shuddered remembering those demonic sounds as he got sick all over Yao's front yard, much to the Chinese man's annoyance.

"why did you...oh nevermind...I don't want to know" he paused, to place his hand over his face. This girl really sounded like the stereotypical American girl, that he had the misfortune of running into once, sure that girl was perky, and probably didn't mean to offend him, or poke his eyebrows, but still, she was rather annoying.

"Ivan and I have been like that since elementary school...swe always hated each other...my brother plays hockey with the commie bastard, and if he wasn't dating that French bastard, I swear Ivan would've takken him, right there" She stopped herself, trying not to think of how that bastard would've corrupted her poor defenseless, meek older twin...sure she hated the Frenchman for stealing her brother, but he was Mr. Rogers compared to Ivan, at least in her eyes..."By the way, I never should have hitchhiked...commie bastard forced me into his car, and his crazy sister attacked."

"You idiot, I tried to tell you that was dangerous, but you didn't bother to stay on the line to listen" Arthur started his angry rant, that he normally had for Michelle, a transfer student from the island Seychelles, that he had to watch to make sure she didn't get hurt during her first year in London. "I could have found a taxi service for you to call, but no, you just had to hang up, with promises to harass me with the outcome of your idiotic choices..."he paused, starting to hear some sniffles on the other end. "Miss? Are you alright?..." he muttered a curse. Some gentleman he was, making a girl cry.

"It's Alex...and no..." she wiped her eyes, remembering the whole ordeal. Ivan panicing, leaving poor Alex, stuck in his car, which in her panic, she locked, to keep the sister out, while she scratched at the door, the sound of her nails, scratching accross the metalic curface, sending shivers down her spine, even now, when she remembered the demonic screeching, of Natayla's perfectly manicured nails, probably to match Freddy Kruegar's claws, make eeerie screeches, that would give her more nightmares than the original lavender town music that Kiku stupidly let her listen to when he lent her the original Pokemon green version from his child hood.

"What are you doing right now?" he tried not to sound worried, after all she was a stranger, and he was just trying to be a gentleman, without getting attached...a plan that was failing.

"In the middle of a shower...Mattie made me turn the water off when I let the conditioner sit in my hair..." she let out a small yawn. It was weird, she was so energetic just ten minutes ago, but why was he having this calming effect on her now? She placed a hand on her hair, to feel how soft it was, noting that at any minute she could rinse it out.

"Finish the shower, go rest, and if it's a proper hour call, alright?" he mentally cursed himself, by asking this strange girl to call back later, but he noticed how tired she sounded, and since she seemed to be an emotional wreck, thought it be appropriete if she called after she calmed herself down.

"A-alright Artie...but...what about you?" She paused and looked at the clock again, thankfully it was saturday, so she could go rest, but then Matthew would get upset that she would be up at unreasonable hours, because her slep cycle was messed up.

"I-I'll be fine, just rest" he quickly replied, feeling his cheeks go warm. "A-actually I have to go check on this exchange student I have been taking care of..."

"I'm sorry Artie, go check on them, I'll call you later...maybe tomorrow?"

"It's Arth-" he heard the familiar sound of her hanging up, and let out a sigh. Was she always this quick to hang up before he got a chance to say anymore? Then again, he almost was going to say 'take care', but stopped himself. Thinking of this man who harassed her, he felt his fists clench in anger. How dare someone take advantage of a lady in a dire situation. No...he shook his head, she was annoying...but still, he took advantage of her misfortune.

Before he went to check on Michelle, he made a quick note to curse Ivan, and made his way out into the cold rainy day.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Sorry it took so long, at first I was writing how Arthur was in the middle of his tea, when Alex called, but I quickly threw that iPod note out, and decided to coninue on with how she got home. Poor Alex, having to deal with Ivan and his crazy sister.<strong>

**Franada is finally introduced, but Francis was sleeping in the guestroom, possible with some kind of earmuff, so he didn't have to hear Alex when she finally got home.**

**Michelle: The human name I gave to Seychelles**

**Ipecac: I hope I spelt it right, it's this stuff that makes you throw up for**

**Family guy references: There was an episode where Peter and his plas got mad that this British guy named Nigel bought the Clam, ands made it into a pub, and Alex was thinking of how he and the other men in the pub talked Peter and his friends into leaving the pub peacefully...also the ipecac was a slight reference to the family guy puking contest for that piece of pie...**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this, and I hope I am living up to expectations, after all I adopted this story, and want it to still be great...**


	3. Omake The party

Alex smiled to herself, as she breathed in the "college air", while holding onto her brothers arm, as he held his boyfriend's hand, being guided through the crowds of what would be her classmates, as they shamelessly pressed up against each other, in a provacotive, manner. She couldn't help but noticed the wonders that was a college party. No, they weren't any silly silly songs, like those mega awkward slow ones, but instead music you could really get done and dirty with...she looked at various couples, feeling a little weird...but as her twin's boyfriend flawlessly navigated them through the crowds, she couldn't care less.  
>Shaking her head, she placed a lock of dirty blonde hair behind her ear, and noticed a male was running around, grabbing the closest chests he could find, that is until he grabbed Ivan's sister, and she broke his hand.<p>

Wait...Natalia was a year younger...why was she here?

* * *

><p>Frowing she looks to see any familiar faces...there was Heracles, but he wasn't with Kiku anymore...something she never understood...Francis said that Kiku couldn't stand the many sexual advances Heracles made on him...that and something about a drunken hookup with his old friend Yao...at least that's what she thought happened...but with Elizabeta being one of his many sources...who knew how much of it was accurate?<p>

She paused, and looked over to see Yao and Kiku, both looking pretty drunk, on the couch. She wasn't expecting to see her friend of all people sloppily hooking up with Yao like that...and Elizabeta had gotten involved, videotaping the whole thing...despite Gilbert trying to make a move on her...speaking of which where wa-oh...he was in the corner of the room, unconscious...

Awkward...

* * *

><p>While Francis and Matthew were off somewhere...and Alex sat by one of the tables, watching how some of the college giurls acted...from what she could tell, they stayed in small knit packs of twos, to about fives...and hitched their skirts up, sometimes one of them, stalked over to a random guy, but by the looks of it, she would be pretty drunk, and the last Alex saw of said girl, would be as the male, struggling to remove clothing, stumbled into some crevice.<br>Yeah...this was definitely college...

Getting bored with the little whores..she walked out into the courtyard...looking around, and laughing when Elizabeta pushed Gilbert into the pool, only for him to talk her down with her.

Giggling, she decided to let them have "fun", in the pool, noting to avoid it like the plague, even if Liz was getting upset with Gilbert.  
>They always seemed to have a strange relationship, ever since Liz thought she was a boy, up until they started dating...their rough patch hit, when Liz had a pregnancy scare, abs Gilbert, being the stereotypical douche of a guy, became scared and wanted no part. Liz was upset, nit she was scared AND livid...she didn't expect him to turn into prince charming...after all none of the teen mothers really have had much luck with their boyfriend staying...but still...it hurt her...it was only after she got back together with Roderick, whom she very briefly dated in middle school, that Gilbert realized how stupid he was, plus he hated Roderick since they were little.<p>

"G'day mate!" a cheerful voice called, taking Alex out of her thought, there standing in the middle if the doorway she was passing was an Australian man, in a weird khaki outfit. Grinning like the cheshire cat, he let a snake lay across his neck, as if it were a scarf. He had unusual hair, some strands out of place, but he didn't seem to mind.  
>A girl stood beside him, watching to make sure the snake didn't suffocate him...what was her name? Alex knew she knew the girl before...what was her name...Karin-something...she was one of Kiku's very distant cousins...<p>

"Hey...uh..." she frowned trying to remember. She knew she knew him from somewhere.  
>"It's Cody" he laughed extending his hand to her, and vigorously shaking it. Boy, did he have a grip, and his hands felt all weird..."don't worry girlie, we haven't met". The girl nervously tugged on his sleeve. "Don't worry Kari" he laughed again. "The little guy is just playing."<p>

She shifted uncomfortably, a small frown directed at Alex. Something told Alex, the girl wasn't too happy with her...even though Alex hadn't done a thing. At least she hoped not.  
>Sometimes she tended to ask terribly ignorant questions...or offend someone in one way or another. Let's just say, for a while she couldn't go to this Swedish cafe, without the owner uncomfortably glancing at her, or his "wife", who introduced himself as Tino, asking when her and Ludwig's was...there was no wedding: Alex was dared to run into the cafe, wrap her arms around the startled German man, and exclaim, 'Where have you been Luddy-kins? We were supposed to look at our wedding silverware today~" all while nuzzling into his neck...needless to say the owner Berwald, something...gave her weird looks.<p>

She paused, and stared at the girl, hoping she didn't offend her, but with her luck...She most likely did.

* * *

><p>Alex laughed, as she heard some of Cody's stories. He was like the second Steve Irwin! She did kind of feel stupid, when she blurted out, if she thought they could be related, but luckily for her, Cody thought she had a good sense of humor, and laughed, while the girl, Karina, frowned at her. She was having a fun time, making new friends, well, at least the adventurous Australian was her new friend, she didn't know too much about the Indonesian woman cautiously watching her everymove, to make sure she didn't go out of line...but, then again, Kiku was like that with her...maybe it was a bad idea for Alex to run up to him, in the park, and point down at the sea-creature plushes, and yell she was "going to make friends with the whales", when they were little children?<p>

Glancing over, she noticed her twin, and got an idea.

"Hey Cody, could I borrow one of the snakes? I have a funny prank" she stiffled a giggle.

"Hmm?...Oh sure, just don't let him get hurt" She nodded, and carefully picked up the smallest, and most harmless snake she could find, then snuck over to her twin, who was cuddling with Francis against a bench, that was wrapped around a garden. SInce COdy told her that they clung to people to get some warmth, she put the snake behind Matthew's head, and watched it slither into his hoodie.

She nearly died laughing, when he yelled out 'maple' and jumped up, causing Francis to fall off the bench.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. No snakes were harmed in making of this chapter...I promise<strong>

**next omake, the hitchhiking scene**

**oh and Cody is the human name I gave to Australia...I think I want Morgens to be Holland's human name...unless you have a better idea...**


	4. Omake Hitchhiking through Hell

She had just gotten off the phone with Arthur, or rather hung up as he was telling her it was dangerous. Alex rolled her eyes, thinking how much he was trying to act like her late mother. You see, Alex and Matthew were orphans, when they were born, their father was killed in combat, something that when Alex was old enough to understand, inspired her to pick up what he started, or so she would tell others. Unlike Matthew, who was the more quiet twin, that further augmented her loud personality, and after visiting their father's memorial, she wore his old bomber jacket everyday, even if it was more hot than hell outside, and wanted to be a hero just like him, except, she hoped that her 'hero's ending' would be more of a happy one, maybe something like, she gets to see her children, or better yet, her children, and her children's children, inherit her strength and spirit, and also make an impact on the world?

Either way, she was a determined stubborn girl, who wouldn't let a simple risk get in her way.  
>Walking on the side of the highway, she looked to see a set of headlights, and whenever she did, she would immediately get in the hitchhiker's position, taking her right arm, extending it out, with only her thum sticking out, and tilting her hand so that it was perfectly parallel to the ground. Cars continued to zip past her, except one guy, who purposefully hit a puddle, sucessfully showering her with a giant wall of water and mud. Yelling curses, she tried to shake the water off, but it clung to her new jeans, and made her even more dirty blonde hair stick to her cold face.<p>

Shivering, she continued to walk down the side of the road, hoping that somebody would be a good samiritan, and perhaps, bring her back to her home, so that she could yell at her twin, yell at Francis, who pretty much lived with them, because after their mother died, he insisted upon Matthew to take care of them, cooking, and cleaning, well all the rooms except Alex's, he refused to take the room with a five meter pole, and tried to seduce her twin on a daily basis...  
>Noticing a car begin to slow down, she felt her spirits lift. Finally, somebody was going to be her temporary hero, and help her! Finally, after what felt like an eternity of walking down the highway that she was starting to call hell, somebody stopped. Smiling, she walked over to the car, noticing how creepy it looked, but shrugged it off, but her heart dropped into the pit of her stomach, when she saw who was in the driver's seat.<p>

"Need a ride, comrade Alex?"

* * *

><p>Alex was furious, to say the least, not only was she still cold and wet from the asshole who decided to splash her, but now she had to sit in Ivan's car, and he had the air-conditioner on full blast! What was he, a snowman or something? It was already freezing outside...She tried to reach for the heat, but when he finger touched the dial, a 'kol' sound filled the car, scaring her away from it.<p>

"Now, comrade, all you have to do is ask...simple, nyet?" he childishly smiled, before switching the heat on. He didn't say much, as she redirected the vents to her cold, shivering form, probably because as soon as the warm out hit her, she let out a content sigh. He loved watching her squirm around...but hated how it made his vitals stir...hissing under his breath, he tried to ignore her...even if her sighs started to sound like soft moans, which caused him to grip the steering wheel, turning his already pale knuckles, as white as a ghost.

Starting to lose more of what little sanity remained he pulled over to a rest stop, turning the car off, but not fully, so that Alex could keep warm.  
>"Dude? What the heck?" Alex looked annoyed, but she had a blush on her muddied face.<p>

"Become one with m-"

"Hell no, commie!" she tried to unlock the car to get out, but the lock wouldn't budge. A kol sound filled the car.

"I wasn't asking, dear comrade" he chuckled darkly, and grabbed her chin, forcing his lips upon hers, in a fiery manner, using his thumb to move her lower jaw down, he forced his tongue into the poor American's mouth, greedily savaging every crevice he could find.

She could taste the vodka on him, and tried desperately to push him away...but since he was three times her size, she was helpless.  
>No. It can't end like this. She's the hero. Her happy end was not meant to be this! No...no way!<p>

Finally regaining some courage, she viciously bit at his lip with enough force to make him back off, then took out pepper spray from her bag.  
>"kolkolkolkolkol..."<p>

She didn't like the aura that emitted from him, and the thunder added to the eerie effect that made her think she was in a horror movie.  
>"just being me home, nothing more commie" her voice was poison at this point, as she defiantly crossed her arms over get chest.<p>

"of coarse...how can you become one with me in here..." he chuckled darkly. "I want to hear your screams somewhere more spacious"

* * *

><p>This was becoming more and more like a ride from hell...or perhaps to hell? Alex didn't know anymore...all she knew was she wanted out of this cold metal death trap, that Ivan sadly called a car. Each moment, felt like an eternity, and now the warmth from the heater felt more and more like the metaphorical flames of hell.<p>

Yes, she desperately wanted out of the car.

As the care rolled to a stop, Ivan looked over at the America, giving her his usual creepy smile. "You look like a mouse" he darkly chuckled, at her angry, yet timid form."Nyet, don't glare, it's very cute~" his smile started to fade when the annoyed America flipped him the bird. "That's not very nice" his cold childish voice stayed, but now it had a poison feel to it...Alex was pushing his butons and she knew it...

BUt they were always like this, even as children...

She was going to protest, when she noticed that he was pulling into the parking lot to his dorm.

"STUPID COMMIE! MY HOUSE IS IN THE OTHER DIRECTION!" sure it was an easy 10 minute walk from here...but it was raining cats and dogs...simply too cold, and wet to walk out in...she could get sick for crying out loud!

Sighing dramatically, she sets her hand under her chin, taking in a annoyed breath, before the sound of nails on a chalkboard, except worse...it was like when Alex's pet bunny died...the poor thing let out a blood-curdling scream...then dropped dead.

"oh nii-saaaan?"

Shit.

* * *

><p>And so now, here Alex was, in the pasenger seat, with a terrified Ivan, who was being tormented by his little sister, Natalia, who was clawing at the car, to get to him. She knew, well everyone knew Natalia had a thing for her brother ever since they were in highschool...she would stalk him...and even threatened anyone he tried to be friends with. TO put it short...she was just as crazy as he was.<p>

"Brother, we're getting married" she yelled, trying to get into the car, her nails, desperately sliding accrossing the metal surface, cracking the nails, and making her hands start to bleed, and unfortunately some of the blood spattered onto the window, adding to the horror movie cliched that unfolded before Alex's eyes. Natalia, chanting about how Ivan would marry her, and how they would live in a perfect litle house, surronded with the flowers her brother loved so dearly, with their Lithuanian servent who would be stuffed if he "disobeyed them"...just how sick was this family?

No...Alex didn't have time for this...not anymore...She had to escape...she just HAD to...She just had to escape from the clutches of this evil, evil, commie.

Looking around, she noticed a small clearing into the woods...sure they were dark, and reminded her of the Blair Witch project, but she had to run through them to get home...hopefully it would lead her to her nice warm bed, and to her favorite plush that Kiku gave her, that she affectionately called Tony. Even if Tony, was from the "ugly doll" series, she still loved the plush to pieces, and whenever she was upset, she would cuddle it...if Matthew had Kumajiro, and Francis...it was only fair Alex had a plush...

Right?...

Unlocking the door, she leaned over the terrified Russian, and then, threw the door open, before attempting to run, however luck was not on her side, since Natalia, being the psycho she is, couldn't leave Alex alone. All Alex remembers is seeing a glint of silver, then a streak of platinum blonde hair, as she jumps back, hearing the sound of fabric ripping...she had just ruined Alex's top...but slicing through to it...

Cringing, she realized that Natalia managed to skim over the surface of her stomach, and could feel a little blood just above her bellybutton. She was bleeding...Natalia, the evil little demoness sister of Russia had made her bleed...and now Alex, her bright blue eyes, met with Natalia's ice cold, soulless orbs...and she felt despair in the pit of her stomach.

"Wait, you fat whore..." her voice made Ivan's seem like Steeve from Blue's Clues..."Brother is mine, and I will not tolerate anybody stealing him." she raised her knife, ready to strike her.

Alex, paniced, and immediatly went into fight-or-flight mode...since giving up would be un-heroic, she decided to fight back. Picking up a torn tree branch, she used it to counter Natalia,even if her attacks were swift and cruel, much like her own sadistic personality, but Alex refused to give in to the girl, and endured the struggles. She mentally smiled, when Natalia stabbed her knife so deep into the branch, that she couldn't dislodge it. She frowned, and wriggled her wrist, but to no avail...it was stuck.

Seeing this as a possible victory, Alex threw the branch into, or rather on top of Ivan's car, and while Natalia was distracted, she ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

* * *

><p>Branches hit her in the face, leaves crumpled or stuck under her feet, as she tried to keep up the fast pace, to out run the rain, and get home. Starting to feel dizzy, she paused, and leaned against a tree, right as her vision became a little blurry, from either fatigue...or perhaps the rain? She didn't know...all she had set in her mind, surprisenly she was incredibly focused right now...with the adrenaline coarsing through her veins, making her more alert...and all she cared for...was getting home...<p>

With each step, and as she got closer, the rush that she had been running off of, was starting to fade, replaced with a dull sluggish feeling, but when she realized that it was her twin who ditched her...her raqge bulit up, as she slammed open their front door.

Oh, Matthew, were you in for it now

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. over 2000 words...finally...and a small preview...<strong>

_**Sniffles and coughs filled the room, as a figure rolls over, trying to get some well deserved rest...she had been through hell and back, and now had to pay the price...**_


	5. Sick

Violent coughs echoed through the room, as a sickly form clung to a mountain of warm soft blankets, right as another wave of nausea hits. Groaning she rolls over just in time to empty what little she had to eat out into the hollow unforgiving bucket.

The door opened and Alex covered her eyes when the blinding light leaked in.

"All your fault." she rolled over to face her twin. "If I die...I'll haunt you." with a small sigh Matthew walked over to Alex to check her forehead. For the last few days she had been running a pretty nasty fever, and as a result, had to miss classes.

She probably would've cared less if Feliciana hadn't called in tears. The poor Italian thought that Ivan had killed her or brought her to a rape dungeon. She then proceeds to ask Alex what that was.

Kiku was able to cover for her in a few classes, taking notes, and volunteering to tutor her, all while trying to keep on his new boyfriend's good side. Apparently during the party, something happened...nobody knows for certain but rumors have circulated about Heracles, and Kiku...they vary from an innocent hug, to full-blown getting back together, to a hookup...

With a small nod, Matthew headed to his classes, leaving Alex to fend for herself...alone.  
>Well...almost<p>

* * *

><p>Francis had insisted, or rather, Matthew made him feel guilty, since it was the French man's fault, on taking care of Alex. She tried to rid of him, but sadly, he stuck to her like glue.<p>

Making her stay in her room, making sure she kept warm, making sure she was resting and not overindulging in soda, even if flat coke was helping settle her stomach.  
>As her fever got worse, he then had to drag her to the hospital, with the help of Antonio and Gilbert, since she was strongly refusing, due to a horror movie she ended up watching as a little girl, accident of coarse, that was centered in a hospital.<p>

After waiting in the emergency room for what felt like an eternity and a half, but was really less than an hour since Alex was violently shivering and pale, and had nearly lost consciousness, plus the other patients were tired of how Antonio cried for Alex to stay strong.

Her temperature was found to be 104.5 degrees well over the regular body temperature, and because she was not able to keep anything down, they had decided to keep her for a couple days, plus she was too weak to get up...so she had to have help doing the simplest of things.

Freaking out, Alex tried to get up and say she had classes, but Antonio, who was dating, or trying to court the headmaster's granddaughter, said he'd talk to him, assuring that he would understand and give Alex plenty of time to catch up.

Flinching when the ivs were put into her frail looking arms, Alex sighed and layed back. 'I wonder what Artie's up to...'

* * *

><p>Miles away in London, a very irritated Brit was reprimanding Michelle for being late. Sure he understood it was early, but he expected the girl to be a lady, and to him that meant meeting a deadline, no matter how impulsive, unrefined or without reason it may have been. Angrily tapping his foot against the wooden floor, he watched as she tried to make tea.<p>

"No! Wrong!" she jumped when he reprimanded her for making the water too warm. "That's too hot, are you trying to give me third degree burns?"  
>"No sir" she meekly replied before taking the water and puting it on a different burner and putting a couple ice cubes to cool it down, while putting a thermometer in to see if it got to the ideal temperature.<p>

Sighing, Arthur leaves the kitchen to check his messages. Weird. Alex hasn't left him a single text in a day or two. He knew she was under the weather, but now he worried; what if she was in critical condition? Or worse...dead?

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" he slapped himself to slap the thoughts away. Running a hand through his messy messy blonde hair he decides to call her himself.

* * *

><p>Back at the Williams-Jones-Bonnefoy household, France was currently cleaning, or trying to clean the void space known as Alex's room. For a girl, she was very sloppy and unfeminine. Candy wrappers scattered under her bed and on various areas. Her books sprawled onto a desk, that was exhausted by years of wear and tear. It let out a creaky squeal of protest as Francis put the books into the side shelf that was attached to it, then putting her laptop on the center, with all the writing utensials, and oddly enough, what appeared to be an Ivan voodoo doll, behind the computer in a corner.<p>

Her clothing was the next challenge. So much of it smelt less and less feminine, let's just say it made Elizabeta, the biggest tomboy in the school, look like a Disney princess. Scary, huh?

He was looking through the monster pile of clothing when.

_'London, London, London, It's going down lik-"_

Shaking his head at her odd taste in music he picked up the phone, and with his accent very thick and noticeable, greeted the unknown caller.

"Salut?"

"Who the bloody hell is this?" Arthur yelled back.

"This is Francis, and you are...?"

"S-Shut up frog!...a-and tell me where Alex is"

"Ohhonhonhon...so you two are lovers, non?"

He could hear the blush in the irritated Brit's voice.

"N-n-...err I mean none of your business you stupid, perverted, obsolete, frog!"

"Dégage." he cooly brushed off Arthur before hanging up.

After that he decided to turn Alex's cell phone off, after all she was in the hospital for pneumonia, and she had to recover without stress.

Seeing an old burger wrapper, he felt sick.

"Matthieu!" he called out to the living room. "Où sont les toilettes?... Je suis malade"

He got up and after getting some direction rushed off, getting sick from the greasy old wrapper.

With a small exasperated groan for dramatic effect, he fixed his hair back into a stubby ponytail.

"Matthieu~" he clung to his boyfriend to seductively whisper into the confused twin's left ear. "Aidez-moi, s'il vous plaît|" saying this was like saying what two plus two was, it just was so natural, and easy...especially to his dear Matthew. Well...it worked on everyone except Lovina, Ludwig, er well Antonio was too stupid to realize what was happening, and as sweet as Felicia was, she seemed far too innocent to realize his advances to her...plus Lovina had acted as her protecter.

* * *

><p>Arthur stared at his phone in shock, how dare that frog hang up on him...insulting him in his perverted language...glaring at Michelle, who had started to giggle, he felt anger build up inside of him...ok, yes, he wasn't fond of Francis, but this was more that the superficial-Frenchman-hating emotion...<p>

But then...what was it?

* * *

><p><strong>explanations:<strong>

**_'London, London, London, It's going down lik-"_ fergie's song london (?)**

**Salut- hello ((can also be goodbye...it is informal))**

**Non- no**

**Dégage- I thought it meant bug off...at least that's what my ipod app said...it seems microsoft translate said it means releases...**

**Où sont les toilettes?... Je suis malade- where are the toilets?...I am sick**

**Aidez-moi, s'il vous plaît- help me, please**

**A.N. finally have the next part done *throws confetti* and hey, what did you expect, Alex as running in the freezing downpour...**


	6. Recovery and a story?

A few weeks pass, and Alex gets out of the hospital. Why so many weeks? Very long story: when they thought her fever went down, it would spike back up. It figured someone as stubborn as Alex got a just as stubborn illness.

She was back, and that's all that mattered. Relaxing in her room, she listens to some music, enjoying the lyrics, while glaring at her assignments. Normally in college a student wouldn't be chased down, or given this much leniency on assignments, but given Alex and Matthew's unfortunate circumstances, they were given a little more help.

As she nonchalantly turns her cell phone on, she was startled to see that in the time of her absence she had what seemed like a million voice mails from Arthur. Some of them were him yelling at Francis for hanging up, but most of them were him telling...no...demanding her to stay alive.

Putting a straw blonde lock behind her ear, she dials his number. The assignments lay forgotten as she presses the phone to her ear.

* * *

><p>Back in London, Arthur was away, while his assistant from Seychelles, was stuck slaving over a cramped kitchen, waiting for something edible to bake.<p>

'I told you that I was trouble; that I wa-'

"Hello? Kirkland residence?" Michelle tried to cheerfully answer, while eyeing the fish in the oven in the almost child-sized kitchen.

Ever since Arthur had a cooking-themed accident, well, the tenth one,he was given what he called an "idiots' kitchen". He wasn't allowed to cook too often, and when he was Michelle was told to watch him.

A laugh could be heard on the other end. "Is Artie there?"

"Who?" Michelle frowns, while watching the oven door. The voice laughs again.

"Artie? The guy who owns this cell phone?"

"Oh!...you mean Mr. Kirkland? He's out right now, sorry." Michelle sighs before going to get a piece of paper and something to write with. "Would you like to leave a message?"

"Sure~!" Alex let out a small laugh. "Ok, this is Alex, and tell Artie to call back as soon as he gets this...ok?"

"Sure...bu-"

And with that, Alex hung up.

"That was pleasant..." she let out a sigh as she went back to the kitchen, taking out the fish. Finally, it had finished baking.

Enjoying the pleasant aroma that filled the room, as she placed the tray on the top of the cute little stove.

Back at home, she would have had to put a lot more effort to make this meal, and most of the time it wouldn't have been as delicious. Here however, with the convenient, yet small stove, she was able to make the fish taste better.

Finally taking a plate, she gets the piece that she was sure soaked up the most juices, and sat down.

While trying to take a bite, the door slams open, and Arthur stomps in. Nearly knocking over the table, Michelle runs to the kitchen to heat up some water.

"That no good, insufferable little brat!"

Michelle sighs, now she had to hear him rant about his half-brother Peter.

* * *

><p>The next day Alex is walking with her twin, Matthew when Karina runs to them.<p>

"Alex...I'm glad you're well." Karina shyly smiles, while taking a few papers out of her bag. Handing Alex the folder with a butterfly on it, she smiles, and rejoins Cody.

"That was nice~" Alex opened the folder to find some notes. "Though...she should know I'm acing this course" Alex giggles, putting the folder in with her patriotic binder.

Alex may have struggled with other courses, but American history was something she knew in her sleep. She just loved America that much. It annoyed others to see how she would excel in every test and exam, even beating the top students, Kiku and Ludwig, but it was something she took pride in.

"Maybe I should help her?" Alex mused, while taking a bite of toast. "Yeah...after all she's really nice~ like a sister I can't ever have..."

"But you said Francis was like a gir-"

"Yeah, before he ditched me like a douchebag!" Alex angrily attached the toast, glaring daggers at Francis.

Sensing hostility, Francis sarcastically smiled at Alex, while Gilbert laughed when Alex gives the finger.

"Naughty little frau, aren't we?" he chuckled, his ruby red eyes glistering with mischief. "I'm sure bruder won't mind lending out his t-"

A sound of metal hitting a thick head could be heard a mile away, courtesy of an angry Hungarian.

"Thanks Liz~" Alex laughed as Gilbert fell to the ground.

"Ouch..." Antonio looks down at his fallen companion. "Looks like that frying pan antidote didn't work?"

"Yes it did...my awesomeness just canceled it out!" the Prussian (or self proclaimed Prussian) clutched his head as the throbbing pain hit him like a train.

"Go back to your demon girl~" Alex laughed even more at Antonio's nativity, knowing that he was better off stuck with her.

"oh my gosh...Lovi! I said I was going to get her breakfast, and forgot!" full panic setting in, he runs off, praying she wouldn't make him suffer her full wrath in the middle of class.

"This is better than springer..." Alex burst into laughter. "Well, I'll see you later bro~"

Running off, Alex goes to her first course, something she promised to take with Kiku, so that they could have a class together after what felt like an eternity. Sure, it was one of those fun courses, but her art wasn't as great as his, plus it paled in comparison to Felicia's. The younger of the 'Italy sisters' has such phenomenal work, that it deserved to be among the masters' works. Maybe it was because her grandfather spoiled her by treating her to vacations to every art gallery and museum around the world? Or it could have been the high-end art classes?

Sitting down with Kiku and Felicia, Alex looked at the board, in a tired and almost dramatic manner.

"Ms. William-jones?"

"Yeah?" Alex yawned, as she looked up at the professor, Ms. Karpusi, or whatever it was. Alex could never remember. All she knew was she was Heracles's mother.

"I trust you did the assignments?" she had a loving, but stern look on her tired face.

"Yeah...yeah...here" Alex handed her work over, not caring what the professor thought.

Looking through it, Ms. Karpusi looked like she was going to drop them.

"Alex...this..." she stopped for a moment, feeling some tears. "It's beautiful~ Lovely, yet tragic...like one of my tales with a modern taste added to it..."

"It's nothing really..." Alex tried to brush it off.

"No...it's wonderful~ Kiku? If you'd like extra credit, I think you and Alex should work together to bring this to life~" and with that, Alex was to show Kiku her work.

"It's..."

"It's wonderful, Ve~!" Felicia chirped, giggling like a schoolgirl. "It's so cute, and romantic...but the guy sounds scary~" she let out a small whimper, shivering. "Can't wait to see this as a manga~"

Yes, that's an art course, but, Kiku convinced the professor to allow manga in her classes, making a compelling and compassionate argument about how yes, it wasn't like the stereotypical forms. However he argued, that like most popular art, it was a free form of expression. It took a lot of convincing, but soon she relented, and allowed it, but only as a minor part. After all, it was very ingenious of Kiku to make that argument of the hieroglyphics being like ancient comics in a sense.

"It's interesting...but who's the guy...and why..." he stated blankly at the angry looking guy in the margin. Something about him seemed vaguely familiar., but at the same time, very distant.

"It was inspired by a friend..." Alex laughed, while looking back at her paper.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N and sorry it took so long for an update...I got into college oh and I found my spain~ we have been dating for a little over a month now :3 I just hope she's going to be healthy D:<strong>


	7. Let's make a manga part one

**On January 24, 2012, we lost a wonderful girl, Mari to lung cancer that had spread too much to be removed, please send your love to the newest angel...thank you.**

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Michelle shyly answers as she fidgets with one of her pigtails. She had just received her new phone from the company; seeing as how one of Arthur's brothers dropped her last one into the ocean.<p>

"My little Michelle~ is that really you?"

She freezes when she hears this familiar voice. No. It couldn't be him. It just couldn't be.

* * *

><p>Alex and Kiku continue to work on character designs. They had the female lead look how Alex wanted, which meant the female protagonist would have short brunette hair, which has streaks of a very dirty blonde, while her eyes were a sapphire blue. The male lead was the difficult part. No matter what they did, the look wasn't right for the personality.<p>

The first attempt, Alex wasn't happy with how the guy looked like Tom Marvelo Riddle. She complained that the guy wasn't meant to look like a cruel manipulative future creepy murderer.

The second attempt, through some weird chain of events made the male lead look like special agent Leroy Gethro Gibbs. Sure Alex thought him one of the greatest TV heroes ever, but she wanted the male lead to be younger.

They were at their final attempt, and Alex was getting restless. She didn't think Kiku understood the male lead enough to give him the look that he deserves.

"Ve~ why don't you ask Heracles? He's really great at this kind of stuff~" Feliciano lets out a small laugh, as he paints a picture of a bunny. "He's always telling stories, and their so colorful and detailed-opps..." he frowns at the small mistake on the painting, but decides to give it a ribbon to cover the spot.

"With all due respect, Heracles only tells of ancient Greek mythology..." Kiku frowns as he thinks of his ex. The same ex he hadn't spoken to in a little while.

Mrs. Karpusi hears this and walks over. "It might be best." she frowns at both teens, before smiling at Feliciano.

Alex grabs Kiku's hand and races out to the hidden part of the courtyard, where Heracles feeds stray cats, and cares for them by making a small shelter that was warm and cozy.

Looking at the potential small cat village, Alex approaches Heracles, who is relaxing with a couple of kittens. Both lay against his chest, curled up into a content ball as they sleep like little angels.

"Alex...Kiku" he barely opens an eye as he relaxes. "Careful...one of the cats gave birth...and she's...tired" he yawns, reaching up to pet a kitten, scratching the back of its small tan ear, causing it to purr. "What do...you need?"

"Feli said you could help us~" Alex smiles, as she kneels down to pet a cat. "Whoa...this cat is awesome~" she pets it, looking at the bright blue eyes, the darker mane, and the strange markings under the eyes. It meows at her, causing her to laugh.

"You can...have her..." he casually says. "She's a...handful...but loves people~"

"Awesome~" Alex picks up the young cat and lets her rest in her arms.

"A-Alex-chan..." Kiku clears his throat.

"Oh...right...we need help with this project. Feli said you were incredible with imagining characters, and weren't you the one who gave those dudes new kickass looks?"

"If you mean...reimagined the gods...then...yes" he carefully looked at them before going back to his kittens. He had a project in one of his art classes, and had made new looks of the Greek gods, even adding in some current cultural favorites, like a piece with Kratos fighting to save his dearest daughter Calliope, but sadly a happy ending was never the case for a tragic hero, and that was something Heracles perfectly captured. The piece was so impressive, that on one of the floors on the history wing, it is still viewable to this day.

"Can you help us?" Alex asked as she held her new cat.

"...sure..." he shifted the kittens to a soft plush pillow, much to their protest, and sat up. His emerald eyes stare into Alex and Kiku's as he waits for a description.

"Our male lead is a tsundere type..." Kiku begins nervously looking away. "He comes off as harsh, cold, and demanding, but he does have a soft side as Alex-chan has said numerous times. "

"Yeah~!" Alex grins. "He's a little moody, but he's not like a certain psycho emo dude." she pauses to think. "He has older siblings who make his life hell, so his outlook is more sarcastic?" she tilted her head in thought, as she thought of him.

"This is a manga…right?" Kiku nods and Heracles continues to ponder. "Then…he should be…blonde…"

"Ah…" Kiku muses. "He has obvious intelligence…and can be calculating…right Alex-chan?"

Alex frowns as she shakes her head. "He's not calculating…I think"

A while later, Alex walks with Kiku, while carrying her new cat. Now, they have a sketch of what the male lead would look like. Feeling proud, Alex opens the door to their class, ignoring the small frown Mrs. Karpusi gave them, when she saw that Alex was holding one of Heracle's cats. At least Alex didn't kick open the door, announcing that the hero was back.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. sorry for the delay...so much happened...<strong>


	8. IMPORTANT

For those who don't know, I have moved from this account. The main reason is because of certain problems on here, and I needed a new start.  
>I will be doing rewrites of many of these fanfics. My new account is here. ( the user id is 706844)Expect the username on there to be changed to something better (I had no time to get a good one as I plan on sleeping soon.)  
>So for now, consider the things on here "completed" but in actuality they will be reworked.<br>Thank you for reading, and I hope you all understand.


End file.
